PS: Please, Don't Disown Me
by aej325
Summary: "And then Rose was muttering, 'Oh God' for a whole different reason than before. The door to the Room of Requirement was open. They were practically naked. And there stood her Uncle Neville." A story in which Rose and Scorpius are discovered in an compromising situation, and forced to write letters home explaining.
1. Your Very Embarrassed Daughter, Rose

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**A/N: **No relation to any of my other stories, just pure attempted humor.

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter I**_

Dearest Mumsie,

How are you? How's Da? How's the little one? Oh, is Ruben still being a brat?  
Has Holley-Bolley-Boo been missing her big sisser? No, seriously, has she started speaking yet? Give her a big ol' smooch for me won't you? Oh, give loving to DoubleOhSeven for me too. Speaking of which, you haven't kicked Dubby out - right Mum? He's just a baby puppy and doesn't know that peeing on the floor is bad.

Mmm. Yes. Onward, to the important topic of this letter...

However - First: Daddy? Please stop attempting to peak over mother's shoulder to read this. Thanks. Now then, (he's gone right?) I have some news to share… I could be too late of course, being that Hugo does have quite possibly the largest mouth ever and does not know when he ought to keep it shut and well… erm, Professor Longbottom might be sending you a letter ...

_Right_.

I should tell you I have the decency to be blushing at the moment. Not that that really means anything – I think I'm just stalling. Yes. I'm stalling. I apologize. Or, maybe this is just my typical rambling going on...? Hmm. On the subject of stalling; I'm sure if you were in my place at the moment you too would be doing your best to stall before coming right out about it. Hmm, I wonder, have you ever been in my place…? Wait. Ew. No – no, you've never been in my place.

Nope.  
Nope.  
Nope.  
Never.

Merlin I need to go wash my brain now.

Anyhow.

I have a confession to make.

Professor Longbottom might have found me in the Room of Requirement with a, um, boy.

(Oh. Merlin's bloody wand _and _hat.)

This might have been after curfew. And we might have been wearing considerably less clothing than one would consider proper. We weren't _doing it_ or anything though – just, so, um, you know…

We weren't practicing DADA to put it simply.

(You see now, why I requested that Da not be looking over your shoulder.)

Merlin, this is so very uncomfortable. It wasn't my idea to send you this letter of course. Writing and sending this is part of my punishment, along with like a week of detention for breaking curfew and, uh, other stuff.

Oh. Yes. I'm also supposed to name the boy I was with. In case you feel the need to contact his parents, which I sincerely hope you do not choose to do. _Please?_ I'm actually supposed to write the line: "I, Rose, was wrongly in the Room of Requirement, past house curfew, with _ _." Yes. Well. The, uhm, boy? It was, erm, uh, Scorpius Malfoy. Heh.

I, Rose, was wrongly in the Room of Requirement, past house curfew, with Scorpius Malfoy.

Well, give my love to everyone.

Your Very-Embarrassed Daughter,  
Rose Jeanette Weasley

PS – Please, don't disown me. And don't let Daddy do anything that would cause Uncle Harry to lock him away.

* * *

**Random?** Yeahhh. **Funny?** I hope y'all thought so. **:]**

So the next chapter...should I write Hermione's response? Or the letter from Scorpius to Draco?


	2. Your Son, Scorpius

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**A/N: **So the winner of the votes: Chapter II, the letter from Scorpius :D

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

**_Chapter II_**

Father,

I do hope you and Mother are doing well.

You have kept Mother away from all those society gatherings, yes? She does get quite fickle when surrounded by them… and her being pregnant and all… I would fear the worst.  
Do you recall when Mother hexed Mrs. Cornwall-Hedley at some "gathering" when she was with Kazmius? Ahh, the good times.

Though, truthfully, Mother is always snippy when around those "spoiled elderly biddies" – I quote that Father, in case you didn't know.

My studies have excelled all expectations – I am a _Malfoy_ after all.  
Kaz, is doing well also, I believe he is in the top ten of the Second Year Class. He's also got a girl, Keile Moray or some such thing. Actually I should say, Kaz _wants_ this girl. She'll have nothing to do with him; it's quite hilarity to watch.

I regret that I must say that I have some rather awkward news I must share. It's really quite laughable. And I'm sure you've been in such a predicament – you are a _Malfoy_ after all. Then again, maybe you just where never "caught in the act," so to speak.

I must request that you don't allow Mother to read this; I fear I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye ever again. She would also probably attempt to hex me into next year, then prattle on about good behavior, and say something about taking advantages of females, etc.

Awh, ruddy hell, I can't continue writing in such a serious manor.  
Too much bloody work.

I will say, in reference to what Mum will say about "respecting" and "not taking advantage" of the female gender, that I was the one taken advantage of.  
Rereading that, I find it's truly just sad.

Now, of course it wasn't my idea to share this with you. It was Long-Ass's; he said it would be a good punishment or some ruddy shit thing like that…

Ah, yes, the reason for this letter – though I'm sure you've just skipped to the end here to avoid reading all these mumbles.

Hell, Mum will probably be the only one who will read this part. You'll have gotten tired of my nonsense after I wrote: "I do have some awkward news I must share." Then once, you've skipped to the bottom of this pain of a letter you'll see what it's about and turn to Mum saying something along, "Look what your son has done."

(Yes Pops, I do take notice how you loooove calling me her son when I've done something. I'm sure you'll find a way to call Mum "luv" in that sentence too. As you just adore calling her such. What would people think if they knew the great oh so evil Draco Malfoy did such? Ha!)  
(What would they think about the names you allow Mum to call _you_?)  
(Oh. Uhhh. Mum, if you read that there is nothing wrong with the names you call Pops.)

Dear Merlin, I think I'm stalling. Actually _stalling_ – ha!

Okay.

For the record again, Long-Ass made me write this. Literally, it's part of the punishment that I write this next sentence, word for word.

_I, Scorpius, was wrongly in the Room of Requirement, past house curfew, with Rose Weasley._

Alright then. See you at Christmas Break?

Your Son,  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

PS – I'd prefer you not do anything too drastic. Thanks.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me five years. I've been without internet - the horror! - foreverrrrrrrr. _****_  
_****Right now, I'm literally sitting in my car in the driveway of my family's lake home mooching off our neighbor's wireless. I'm also dying from the heat - cause it's gotta be like 99 degrees out here. All in the name of RoseXScorpius! Hah. **

**_Anyhow, I hope y'all have enjoyed reading Scorp's input on this experience of his. _**

**_So the next chapter:_****_  
_****- Hermione's Letter?**  
_(or)_  
_- Longbottom's Letter?  
(or!)  
- Hugo's Letter?_


	3. Love, Your Soon To Be Dead Son, Hugo

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**A/N: **Rereading my earlier chapters I've noticed that some sentences have been left out when I saved on here. (y'all know how fickle the document manager is at times, ugh, lol)

Also, I'd like to thank _AuntLynnie_ again for noticing that I had signed Scorpius' letter with the wrong name, haha :D

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter III**_

Da,

ROSE _DID_ _IT_ WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY!

I haven't talked to Rose of course, she glares and threatens to hex me if I bring it up. But it's _all_ over the school Dad. Why, I heard it from my good mate Alkyl Jones. He's going with the Ravenclaw girl, Juniper Gorse, who sits by Vivienne Cornwell-Hedley, a Slytherin, in Charms.

Vivienne was there, in the Slytherin common room, when Rose came stomping in (well past one in the morning I'm told) and threatening to bat boogey anyone in her way. Vivienne says Rose was muttering on about she couldn't "get a single peaceful moment to snog her secret boyfriend senseless."

The rumors here at school have been flying Da. Cause everybody who's anybody knows that Scorpius wouldn't be caught dead with Rose. Or Rose with Scorpius. _Everyone_ knows that they're like enemies, which is funny because James and Scorpius are best mates.

(Lily tells me that Scorpius wants Rose like wizard needs a wand. She says it's obvious, but I haven't a clue as to what she's talking about. "The Scorpion" only goes for chits he can be bossy with and Rose is not a girl you can take charge of easily; that's what Lily has told me anyway. Lily also says something about _sex_ual tension being strong between Rose and Scorpius. Yeck.)

They even say Rose slipped Scorpius a love potion and then got herself pregnant with his baby. _Pregnant!_

With bloody Malfoy's baby.

It's a joke if I ever heard one. You'll never guess the reason behind why Rose slipped Malfoy the potion! Cause she wanted to force him in marriage! _Marriage!_

Speak of the devil, Rose is coming this way.

She looks a bit like Mum does when I don't eat all my greens and start feeding them under the table to DoubleOhSeven.

I take that back Da. Rose looks right ready to take my head off. That's better compared to that one time Mum found that old _Quidditch Digest: The Men's Edition_ magazine under my bed. Ha…

If Rose kills me (I've instructed Lily, who is sitting here next to me, to send you this letter) please tell Mum and Holley and Ruben that I love them.

Love, your soon-to-be-dead-son,  
Hugo

* * *

I decided to put up this one because of the flowness it would have on the story - pointed out to me by _SparklyShimmer2010_.

So again,** thanks for reading everyone**! I hope you'll review and tell me what you thought of Hugo. **:D**


	4. Sincerely, Neville Longbottom

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**A/N: **So I decided to toss in Neville's letter, cause:  
a) the Weasleys and Malfoys would have gotten this letter before responding to Rose or Scorpius  
and b) this letter has a bit of info about Rose and Scorp too.

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter IV  
**_

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I regret to inform you that your eldest daughter, Rose Jeanette Weasley, was caught in a compromising position in the Room of Requirement with a young man. Both students were not too dressed according to Hogwarts' dress code and out past the set curfew. Miss Weasley, and the young man, will be justly punished with a few weeks of detention each.

As Miss Weasley is a sixth year student here at this school, who also participates in several seventh year classes, she is expected to set an example for the younger students. Though some would say that such behavior is expected from a Slytherin student. I, myself, do not believe such is true. Miss Weasley is a bright young woman, who does occasionally find herself in the midst of some wrong doing.

However, even as a member of the Slytherin house, your daughter has a great deal of young ladies – from _all_ the houses – who look up to her for guidance. As a part of her punishment she has been asked to write home and notify her parents, you, of what has happened.

I gave both Miss Weasley and the young man in question a set amount of time to write home. They were to also list who they were in the Room of Requirement with. I do hope that by the time that you read this you have already read the letter Miss Weasley has sent. If not, more detention time will be added onto her punishment.

If either of you have any questions regarding the incident or Miss Weasley's punishment do not hesitate to write back. I am also available via floo Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays from 1:00PM-5:30PM.

Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Herbology Professor

**The following letter was sent to the Weasley residence,  
****later that evening from the Three Broom Sticks:**

Ron – Hermione,

I do hope you both are well. Holley is what now, fourteen months? And Ruben, ten years old?

I apologize for the stiff formal tone of the previous letter sent to you, addressed from me. Because of this…incident, I had to tread lightly. The letters I sent to you and – erm, the _other_ family, have been copied and filed in school records. Hogwarts policy.  
I had to maintain a formal, if not somewhat aloof, manner.

I do hope you don't come down too hard on Rose, she's a, uhmm…sweet girl. It's clear she has both of you in her. Your smarts Hermione, and if you don't mind me saying so, your hair texture and eyes. She also is quite obviously a Weasley, with her flame red hair – Anna often goes on how she so loves the color and the fact that it has a more "burgundy" or a "rich red wine" coloring than the rest of the family – and gangly height.

Though, truthfully, her attitude strongly resembles how Fred and George behaved at her age. Tricks here and there. Rose's mind is one of brilliance – unfortunately she tends to use said brilliance for mischief. If possible, I think she may get into more trouble than you both and Harry did back in the day.

Ah, well. My butter beer is dwindling and it's best that I head home.

Your friend,  
Neville Longbottom

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I regret to inform you that your eldest son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was caught in a compromising position in the Room of Requirement with a young lady. Both students were not too dressed according to Hogwarts' dress code and out past the set curfew. Mr. Malfoy, and the young woman, will be justly punished with a few weeks of detention each.

As Mr. Malfoy is a seventh year student here at this school, the Head Boy no less, he is expected to set an example for the younger students. Some would have said that being how Mr. Malfoy is a member of the Slytherin house, wrongful behavior is expected. I do not find this true. Your son is a bright boy, who has a good head upon his shoulders. Though as Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy is in the lime light – for good or for bad. He must take responsibility for his actions and as a part of his punishment, Mr. Malfoy has been asked to write home and notify his parents, you, of what has happened.

I gave both Mr. Malfoy and the young lady in question a set amount of time to write home. They were to also list who they were in the Room of Requirement with. I do hope that by the time that you read this you have already read the letter Mr. Malfoy has sent. If not, more detention time will be added onto his punishment.

If either of you have any questions regarding the incident or Mr. Malfoy's punishment do not hesitate to write back. I am also available via floo Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays from 1:00PM-5:30PM.

Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Herbology Professor

* * *

**R_iiiiiii_ght**, so..._ thanks for reading and drop a review_ if you would! **;D**  
I think I'll be writing Hermione. I reeeeeally wanna write Ron's letter/howler to Rose. I can't wait to get started on it. Though, I guess I need to get back to the Malfoy part of the picture so I may do letter from Kazmius _(who - if you didn't notice - is Scorp's brother in this fic)_.

**Thanks again for reading guys! **_:]_


	5. Your Mother, Hermione Granger Weasley

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**A/N:** So here it is, the long awaited Hermione letter, I hope you enjoy!  
(it feels like I've been starting all my author notes with "so," lol)

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter V**_

Rose Jeanette Weasley,

You are in deep trouble young lady. I despise the fact that I have to use this line so often with you.  
At your age - which in case you have forgotten, Rose, is only sixteen - you should not be found in such a predicament.  
We both know you are wise beyond your years. I understand, honey, I really do. I am sure you are...uhm...curious about...dear Merlin. Rose this is not a conversation meant to be taken place within the lines of a letter.

- Your Mother

**The following letter was sent 54 minutes later  
from the private residence of Mr. and Mrs. Ron Bilius Weasley**

Darling,

I'm sure you are aware I am not at all too pleased with you Rose; as my earlier letter obviously depicted.  
However, I was in the wrong writing you so soon after reading your letter, Professor Longbottom's letter, and your brother's letter. My emotions were in a turmoil and I should have waited until I was in my right mind, your father's insanity on this subject is enough for the both him and I.

This does not change the fact that I am not happy with what you have done Rose.

I understand you are a teen and that - hmm, well.  
I understand.

I am sure you have strong feelings for your young man, this Scorpius. Still, you are still in school and I am very disappointed in you Rose. You have your whole life ahead, you have chances that your father and I did not. I want you to be able to travel after school if you want too, I want you to be able to pursue the career you want - nothing holding you back. Becoming involved in a relationship will put a pause on that.

I want you to be happy Rose. That is all I wish.  
If your happiness is with this boy, then I hope you too find a way to be happy together. And young lady, do not take my words and twist them into one of your "but Mum said it was okay" stunts. I am in no way shape of form giving you permission to ever get into this predicament again.

Your father... I should tell you that he has - lost his marbles, to say. Why, he believes that "his Rosie would never allow a boy to touch her, especially a boy with the last name of Malfoy." He thinks you've been poisoned. And I apologize for his absurdity, I did attempt to stop him...but you know your father. A Weasley to the bone, thus as stubborn as a mule.  
Let us not discuss him.

Now, your sister has just begun to speak, as accustom for 9 month old. It is obvious she misses you, for she squeals and babbles on about her "Ro-wee," morning until noon.

I am unaware of what has happened between you and Ruben, though my superb mother senses tell me there is trouble between my two mischief makers. Your youngest brother looks up to you Rose, he wants to be just like you - which I will say often worries me. I do hope the two of you resolve whatever it is that is taking place between you both.

Your animal is a menace.  
And I will hex the thing if it pees in my office again.

Love dearly,  
Your Mother, Hermione Granger Weasley

PS. I cannot make any promises about you being disowned once your father realizes that you were _not _tricked into the Room of Requirement by Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

I'm gunna go ahead and apologize - **_sorry!_** - cause that was not one of my best letters. And it was much shorter than I had hoped.  
I know it, you know it, we all know it..._ don't go too hard on me if you review_... please? Haha.

I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I'm starting school on Monday.** Gakkkk**. And I have a college class (_I'm a senior and a freshman at the same time! Kinda, lol_) and I'm completely panicking because the professor who is listed on my schedule retired so I don't know if the classroom will be the same... and I'm FREAKING OUT here. Sigh. I figured that it would be best to get this out here before I am sucked into classes, basketball practices, and life in general.

Anyhowwwwww, **thanks for reading** (my _horrible _chapter, lol) and drop a review if you feel the need, haha. **:D **

**Thanks again guys!**


	6. Your Loving Sister, Rose

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**A/N: **I'm watching the Harry Potter weekend thing on ABC Family, thus I got in the mood for writing this. Haha. **  
**Also... _Ohmigodddd_. You people are so effing amazing.  
Seriously.  
Eighty-Nine, reviews?_ Eighty-nine? _*dreamy sigh* I love you all.  
And I'm sorry I've been behind on responding/thanking for the said amazing reviews. I shall get right on that now. Thanks again! :]

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter VI**_

**The following letter was found tucked into the 4th Edition Potions book of one Hugo Weasley.  
The placement of this letter was witnessed by fourth year Gryffindor, Alkyl Jones, who claims the female who hid the note was muttering on about "bothersome kid brothers" and "teaching them lessons," all while grinning scarily. **

Dear Bratty-Snot-Nose-Brother of mine,

I.  
Am.  
Going.  
To._  
Avada_ _Kedavra_.  
You.  
Into the next buggering century!

You best watch yourself you bloody little arsewipe.

Your Loving Sister,  
Rose

PS - If you utter a word (_a murmur of a word!_) that I sent you this letter, I will bat-bogey you so bad you will beg me for the mercy.

* * *

I know this wasn't what y'all were expecting,_ or probably hoping for_, but I thought it was funny. And **very **Rose-ish. _:D_

I'm working on getting up another big chapter for you guys but I'm not sure when I can get around to updating.  
So this is kinda an apologize for taking such a long time. You see, this may come to y'all as a surprise but you actually have_ to do stuff_ in Comp I. And some of the stuff I've read is **boring as dirt**. _Uh-huh_, you people try reading George Orwell's_ Politics of the English Language_.** :\** Bore much?

**Thanks for reading guys -** _and listening to my rambles here, haha_ **- drop me a review if you will. **=]


	7. HOWLER

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**Disclaimer:** I always seem to forget this... I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. *_tear_*

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry for the all caps. I personally hate when people write like that - it feels like you're being screamed at, y'know?  
J.K. Rowling wrote Molly's howler this way, so I figured I would too.

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter VII**_

**At Saturday morning's breakfast, amongst her peers, Rose Weasley received - and ignored - a Howler.  
The result is as following: **

_-BLOODY BUGGERING HELL! HOW DO YOU WORK THIS 'MIONE?__  
NO, I'VE NEVER SENT ONE OF THESE BLOODY THINGS.  
OUR CHILDREN ARE GENERALLY WELL BEHAVED. I - HUH? _

_WHAT'S A RECORDER?  
WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORK A STUPID MUGGLE RECORDER._  
OI_!_ _SORRY! NO NEED TO TOSS YOUR BLOODY WAND AT ME. _

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I JUST HAVE TO SPEAK INTO IT? SPEAK IN _WHAT_? _

_THE LETTER? WHY?_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALREADY GOING?  
DAMMIT 'MIONE... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE... BLOODY WOMAN... _

_-ROSE JEANETTE WEASLEY! HOW _COULD _YOU?_

_THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT WITH A BOY?  
IN A "C-C-COMP-COMPROMISING POS_ITION_?"  
AND NOT DRESSED?_  
NOT DRESSED_?  
WITH A BOY? _

_A BOY WITH THE NAME OF MALFOY?  
A MALFOY ROSIE? A _MALFOY_! YOU - YOU - YOU... WHYYYY? WHY ROSIE?  
I DID NOT BRING YOU UP TO - TO ENJOY... _COMPANY _WITH... TRAITORS. I DID NOT BRING YOU UP TO ENJOY COMPANY WITH M-M-M... PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT YOU GENDER!_

_I... _

_YOUR MOTHER..._

_WE WILL HAVE A TALK WITH YOU ROSE.  
YOU... YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE YOU LITTLE... YOU LITTLE DEVIL CHILD. _

_AND - AND - AND, HUGO, HUGO SAYS THAT - THAT - MALFOY - YOU - TOGETHER - PREGNANT._

PREGNANT?

_AND MA-MA-MA-MARRIAGE? YOU, HIM, NO. PPFFF. GAH. MARRIAGE? BAD! _

_DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER, TALK TO... _HIM _AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ROSIE? NO MORE TALKING TO BOYS! NO MORE!  
YOU MAY TALK TO YOUR BROTHER... AND JAMES... AND ALBUS... AND YOUR OTHER COUSINS... AND YOUR TEACHERS... BUT!_

_THAT.  
IS.  
ALL. _

_NO MORE. NO MORE BOYS. _

_BOYS ARE BAD. NO MORE, ROSIE. NO MORE-EENHHH! 'MIONE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL. LE'GO OF MY EAR!_

'_MIONE! OWW-_

_

* * *

_Bahahahaha, I hope that was as humorous to y'all as it was to me.  
And on the down side, I most likely won't be posting any long letters in the next week. I've got an _eight page essay_ to write. Bahhh. (Again, please ignore my incessant whining.) Haha.

**Reviews are always loved and cherished.**_ ;D_


	8. Love Always, Your Mum, Astoria Malfoy

__EDIT 4/11/12:_ hey y'all, there were some details in here that were just a little bit too detailed. fixed it up a bit and tweaked it. _

* * *

_**PS. Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

Spawn-Of-Mine,

I'm fickle am I? Hnn? _And _snippy?  
Is that anyway to speak of the most dearest, loving, youthful, and beautiful mother you have ever had?

Scorpius Hyperion, I brought you into this world - not only can I take you out of it; I know _things _that would make you beg to be taken out of it. And don't think I'm lying. I married _the _Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake - though your father does like to think that I am clueless to all that is wicked in this word - I know dark magic young man. Don't you forget that little tidbit.

I shall point out that "Mrs. Cornwell-Hedley," had suggested that her daughter Vivienne (_who names their child that?_) was too good for _you _- my first born son. "Hah," I say. It is you who is too good for the likes of her pudgy little pig faced daughter. You have the looks my son, clearly you take after your father, and - and! - you have money; much more money than the Cornwell-Hedley family has.

Money and status is all ruddy bints like "Mrs. Cornwell-Hedley" care about.

Hrmph.

Like I would want a daughter-in-law with a name like Vivienne. Preposterous!

One should not look for love in money, my little dove.

Take your father and I for instance. I (you know how I do adore walking about in muggle London) ran smack dab into my draggy-pooh when leaving this wonderful little coffee shop. Or, I should say, your father ran into me. Poor fool was completely lost. Looked just like a wittle puppy who had strayed from his mummy. Twas love at first sight. For me anyway. Your father was too lost in his own misery to notice the fact that he had plowed me over. We had to work on your father's little Woe-Is-Me attitude but he did come around, right quickly.

And then - _surprise!_ - your older sister came along and we had to get married; or else.

On a more serious note, your father wrote to the Headmistress and Kaz and you are excused of all classes on her birthday. Draco has also arranged for a portkey to be available to you and your brother; it will take you directly to Theia's gravesite.

To be simple, love is much like a Dementor my dearest, it sucks the life right out of you.  
Of course, it doesn't drown you in a wave of sorrow - not typically. It has quite the opposite effect in that sense.

I hope, that it is love that has caused you to act in such an insane manner and not _lust _or some disrespectful rot like that. I am sure that you were not taking advantage of this girl. I am very much aware that Rose is Hermione Weasley's daughter. And from what I know about Hermione (beside the fact that she has a great recipe for steak and kidney pie, we exchanged last time I saw her at Ginny's) Rose should be quite intelligent.

Though, you should know, my twinkling star, I would very much approve of little grandbabies with strawberry blonde hair.

Oh - yes! This brings me to Kazmius.  
Who is this girl he is seeing?  
What is she like?  
Is she pretty?  
I do like the name Keile. Keile and Kazmius. Yes, I quite like the ring that has to it.  
I expect a letter back from you on this subject Scorpius.

Now then, I really ought to go see how your father is doing. I'm afraid you've put him threw a bit of a shock. He's still a bit off his rocker yet.

Love always,  
Your Mum, Astoria Malfoy

**The following piece of scrap paper was found enfolded within the previous letter's envelope.**

The Weasley girl?  
A _Weasley_?  
Is this your attempt to see me into St Mungo's?

* * *

_feedback is appreciated! :)_


	9. All My Love, Your Bestest Sister, Rosie

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I would be rich and I wouldn't be worrying about raising my ACT or about finding the right college. Sadly, I am worrying about colleges and my ACT. Thus Harry Potter belongs to the one, the only, JK Rowling.

**A/N:** My next updates are shorties, so it'll be like one a day or so next week.  
Also... freakin' A, thanks y'all. Really.  
146 reviews, that's the most I've ever had on a story. I'm so excited! Haha, and it's only chapter eight! _;D_

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter IX  
**_

Dear Itty-Bitty Sissy,

Mum tells me you've started to speak. Which is wonderful news my little Holley-Bell.

I would like to give you some advice over the subject of speaking, and what to say and what not to say. For example, never tell our father about any boys in your life.  
Hex, do not even acknowledge that there is such a thing as the male gender. Your life will go by much smoother in this way.

For Da is a wee bit lacking in the brains department when it comes to boys and his daughters.

Why, Holley, he actually sent me a Howler. A _Howler _Holley! Do you know what that is, me dear?  
I shall explain: a Holwer is a letter that speaks, rather, yells at the recipient.

It quite horrid actually. The blasted thing just up and opened on its own.

(I suppose that is magic for you... and I did attempt to ignore it.)  
Then - _then!_ - the darned letter just started at me, screaming about this and that. It told me, see it speaks in Da's voice, that I wasn't allowed to speak with any boys.

How bloody insane is that?

I'll tell ya Holls, Da is completely nutters.

_Oh!_ Do you think you could to me a teeny-weeny favor Holley-Bells? Tell Daddy that "he is a big ol' meanie-face." Will you do that for me Holls? Hmm? Okay, thank youuuu. :)  
Could you also tell him that I will not be speaking to him any time in the near, or for that matter far, future?

All my love,  
Your Bestest Sister, Rosie

* * *

_Just Rose's way of venting at her father. How else but to use your little sister? :)_

_Haha, reviews as always are loved like a baby puppies. _


	10. Malfoy He Bites, Weasley He's A Menace

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is all J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **I don't want this a/n to be longer than this chapter... haha, so I'll just say sorry for the long wait!

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter X  
**_

**The following letter was sent to Malfoy Manor from the Weasley household;  
timed so that one Hermione Granger-Weasley was asleep when sent. **

Keep your pillock of a son away from my daughter you bloody git.

Hermione tells me that I am required to inform all recipients of letters carried by Pig that he bites.

So Malfoy, he bites. I hope your maids can remove the blood stains from your ruddy furniture.

**.**

**The following letter was sent to the Weasley household from Malfoy Manor;  
timed so that one Asteria Malfoy was asleep when sent. **

It is no fault of mine, nor my son, if _your_ daughter has fallen for the Malfoy charm.

Arse. Your bloody bird is a menace to society.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so short - but I thought shorter would be more in character for these two. :)

And guys, _thanks so much_ for the continuous reviews.  
193. _193!_ **Y'all are the best! **:D


	11. Your Desperate Cousin, Hugo

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sadly, is not mine.

**A/N: **Again, it's a bit short... sorry, lol

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter XI**_

James,

Help.  
Me.

I have written you this letter in hopes that you can save my life. _Please_.

As you may know -_ seeing how your best mate is Scorpius _- Rose is completely off her bloody trolley. She's even written me a note threatening me with "avada kedavra" and her "bat-bogey" hex. Her bat-bogey hex James!

_Bat._

_Bogey. _

_Hex._

We both bloody well know that she learned that spell from _your _mother. And even Uncle George even claims that Rose has it down better than Aunt Ginny!

I am so buggered.

The least you can do is talk to that prat you call your best mate and ask him to ask Rose to stop being a complete muppet.

Have a good day.  
If Rose has already gotten to me by the time you read this. Well. Tell Ruben to take good care of my broom. And please pop into my room and make all my _Men's Quidditch Digest_ magazines disappear. Thanks.

Your desperate cousin,  
Hugo

* * *

_Yeah, kinda random... haha_

_And did anyone else know Harry Potter has been on the telly? I did not - and I am very upset about this! haha_  
_I always enjoy watching them when they're on tv rather than popping one in my DVD player. :)_

**_Thanks - _**_as always_**_ - for the reviews guys!  
_**208? *dies*


	12. Sincerely, Essie, Essie McCarron

**Title:** _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me_

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Universe is all J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Well. This is a completely random letter written by one of the many girlfriends that our favorite James has. :)  
Also. 240 reviews? **_240 REVIEWS?_** :))) I can't stop smiling. I'm so glad that so many people are reading and enjoying this story!

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter XII**_

Dearest Hugo,

Hullo. My name is Essie (Essie McCarron… Jamie and I have gone offta Hogsmead a time or two now, y'know?).

Anywho, Jamie had the strangest request the other day. He asked me, "Essie luv, won't you scratch a quick note down for me?"  
"Yes, course Jamie," is what I says to him.  
And then he tells me, he tells me to: "Tell Hugo – me cousin Hugo, y'know, that awkward ginger in Gryffindor – tell him that I cannah have no part in saving him. Rose is right scary."

That's what he said to me.

So.  
Erm.  
I regret to inform you Hugo, that Jamie can't be saving ya.  
Sorry?

Sincerely,  
Essie (Essie McCarron)

PS. Does Jamie often talk about me?

* * *

_Fail, after fail, of not being allowed (whats up with that? eh?) to post anything Harry Potter related I just up and tossed in the towel. But I'm back! Haha(:_

_It was a bit short and all, sorry. I actually have two letters written, one from Scorpius' mum, and one from Hermione. But I've lost those papers... lol._  
_So. There may, or may not be, two upcoming letters from the mommies._

On a completely unrelated note. I just recently got a twitter! Yay.  
I've quickly kinda become a twittering freak. If you have one you should follow me - (at)**andiejewett** - I follow back! ;) haha _  
_


	13. Love, Your Favorite FlowerFace

_Wow. So where have I been right? This site just kinda wiggled away from me, I mean, has anyone looked at my bio (EDIT: okay, I spruced it up, it's not so bad now) lately? Good lord. I'm obnoxious._

_Anyway, I just got the jitters to write something HP related. I know my "sorry it took so long" probably won't mean anything - and I'm sure I've used this line - but sorry it took so long!_

* * *

**_PS. - Please, Don't Disown Me_**

**_Chapter XIII_**

Listen,  
Ruben,  
Bud,  
Pall,  
Brother,

Been good? Hmm? How's my puppy? Mum hasn't turned Dub into a cat or some nonsense, has she? And have you noticed any particular strange hair-loss with Da? It'd be on the sides of his brow, above his ears, yeah? Right around where people grab they're hair when they're frustrated.

Anyhow, Mum mentioned something about how you've been acting a smidge off kilter? She said she thought there was something unraveling between the pair of us? I wasn't aware of this. I'm lacking as your commanding sibling. My humble apologizes Rubes.

So what's up my favorite little brother? Care to enlighten your favorite older sibling? Don't make me whip out my broom and fly off to the house. Then I'd have to bat boogey it out of you, and neither of us wants that.

I'm in a right bit of trouble with the school (and Mum and Da) as it is; but I suppose it can't get much worse if I just leave. Ha.

Though I am trying to plan a little gathering later this week, between me and a chap I haven't see in a while. I'd rather not miss it. Actually, I'd be rather peeved if I'm not able to make it.  
Why, if that happened, then I'd simply have to hex you on principle.

I hope all is right in your little wee world.

Love you dearly Sandwich-Face,  
– Your Favorite Flower-Face

PS. Really though, what's wrong Ruben?

* * *

_I've got at least two more postings in me before my writing-tweaks go away, don't know if I'll be updating here, a one-shot (possibly my R/S lemon if I'm feeling frisky), or maybe one of my other long neglected stories.  
Well. Everyone have a lovely day! I'm off to go torture myself with my morning classes. _

_(And I know this letter was a bit off track, but if y'all noticed Hermione mentioned something back in her letter, so I thought I'd better address it before too long.)_

_Oh, and would anyone like me to post the soundtrack I listen to when I write this? Haha_


	14. Simply Ruben

_ Short and sweat. _

* * *

**_PS. Please, Don't Disown Me_**

**_Chapter XIV_**

Rosie,

I saw.

- Ruben

* * *

_Anyone wanting to read a letter from anyone in particular?_


	15. Goodbye My Love, James

_just thought I needed to toss in a random one(:_

* * *

**_PS. Please, Don't Disown Me_**

**_Chapter XV_**

**__The following note was stealthily passed to Ms. Essie McCarron by a Mr. James Potter,  
****during their shared Potions class. **

Essie,

Listen doll, the Ministry of Magic has recruited me for some serious top hush-hush business. For your own protection we must stop seeing each other. I don't want to endanger you my dear. Please, try to go on without me.

Each day will be a struggle, I know, but this is for the best.

Goodbye my love,

James

PS. Burn this note after you read it, and tell no one of it. And if you see me with other birds, please know that it's all apart of my cover.

* * *

_James is just a wee bit inventive when he's shucking off girls, haha ;)_


	16. Love, Rosie

_So to pull a twitter-move:  
__S/O **13dramaqueen13** for the consistent reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)_

* * *

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter XIV**_

Rubes,

I'm pretty confused here Sandwich-Face. What exactly did you see? Are you a witness to DoubleOhSeven peeing on the carpet in Mum's study? Or did the little guy chew up one of Da's shoes again?

Love,

Rosie

PS. And if Dub gnawed on a slipper of Da's give him a treat for me. Thanks kiddo.

* * *

_So. Guys. POTTERMORE. Am I right? :D haha  
__I got SLYTHERIN and I am ridiculously happy. _

_Add me as yo friend and lets duel! ;)  
**PhoenixWave10429**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**PS - Please, Don't Disown Me**_

_**Chapter XIIV**_

Rosie,

No. I saw _you_. I didn't mean to, I swear!

I _SWEAR_!

But I saw.  
And I haven't even said nothing to Mum or Daddy.  
I won't, truly. Really! Just don't hate me like you hate Hugo.

I promise I won't tell. Promise!

- Ruben

* * *

Finals. Job. Summer classes. I'm busy. And sorry. :/

Any suggestions on whose letter should be put up next? I need some other letters to break up Rose and Ruben's conversation, I don't want it to focus all on them.

So anyone wanting to hear from a particular character? Let me know and I'll try to work them in if they fit with my story line!

And hayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I've recently become obsessed with tumblr (again) (it's not against the rules to talk about it here, right? since this isn't rl?) so if anyone is interested you should def follow/check out my blog! Give me a S/O and I'll check out yours too! :)

_**tobeacrossthesea . tumblr**_

You'll have to add all the other jazz, but that's my url!


End file.
